El Guerrero Dorado de Uzu
by UltronFatalis
Summary: El Heroe de la Profecia y el Rey de los Heroes juntos en un solo ser. ¿Que podría salir mal? Naruto OP/Harem con "unos cuantos" Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**El Guerrero Dorado de Uzu**

No me pertenece Naruto, Fate ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 1**

Un factor esencial para cualquier shinobi es mantener su mente fría en todo momento. Especialmente en una misión, que es cuando deben ignorar cualquier hecho de vida personal con el fin de centrarse en su objetivo. Sin embargo, muchos efectivos de la aldea ninja de Konoha no podían hacer caso a tal principio.

La razón era una sola. La desaparición de Naruto Uzumaki.

El muy conocido genin hiperactivo de Konoha había salido del radar de su aldea hacia aproximadamente un año, cuando se encontraba en medio de un viaje de entrenamiento con su mentor y padrino, el Sannin Jiraiya.

Aquella travesía tenía como cometido preparar al joven Uzumaki para el uso del Bijuu en su interior, debido a la creciente amenaza de la organización criminal Akatsuki. Después de todo el poseía al poderoso Kyubi y dominarlo no era una tarea nada fácil.

Eso quedo comprobado cuando en medio de un entrenamiento el joven jinchuriki perdió el control sobre el Chakra Bijuu en su interior y ataco a su mentor, dejándolo gravemente herido e inconsciente. Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando al despertar el Sannin se dio cuenta de que su protegido se había esfumado en el aire.

Literalmente. Dadas las condiciones en que desapareció era de esperarse que el dejar un rastro de destrucción que permitiera seguirle el paso, pero las cosas no fueron así. Una sola huella salía del sitio del entrenamiento y luego solo se tenía un gran vacío que no daba información alguna sobre su paradero.

Cualquier intento por encontrar a Naruto fue completamente inútil. Situación especialmente grave debido a que ni siquiera un experto en recolección de información como Jiraiya logro conseguir algún rastro sobre su paradero.

Pensar en que el joven había desertado era impensable para sus compañeros y superiores, así que solo se podía esperar lo peor. Que Naruto había sido secuestrado por Akatsuki y su Bijuu había sido extraído, ocasionándole la muerte.

Aquel hecho destruyo a más de uno, ya que a pesar de su corta edad, Naruto había calado en los corazones de sus conocidos por sus actos de valor, esfuerzo y perseverancia. Que desapareciera de una forma tan abrupta no era fácil de digerir y/o aceptar. Por eso aun cuando era oficial su estatus de desaparecido en acción muchos de sus amigos aun le buscaban cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

El ejemplo más claro de ello era el equipo 13, que a pesar de no ser el equipo al que pertenecía el genin perdido, era el que se sentía más afectado por su desaparición.

La primera de sus integrantes y la más adolorida por el desvanecimiento de Naruto, era la hermana gemela de este, Natsumi Uzumaki.

En principio la chica que era casi un calco de su hermano, con el mismo cabello rubio, ojos azules y una piel un tanto broceada sin embargo los años habían hecho su trabajo y le habían dotado de un espectacular cuerpo. Natsumi contaba con un busto bastante amplio para su edad y una cadera infartante. Su cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas largas, con dos bandas violetas atándole. Vestía con un conjunto naranja compuesto por una chaqueta y un pantalón ajustado, estando la primera pieza abierta para mostrar una blusa de color blanco con algo de escote.

Natsumi apreciaba mucho a su hermano por el hecho de él siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar y felicidad. Naruto nunca se quejo de su condición como jinchuriki de Kyubi por el hecho de que de esa forma mantenía a salvo a su hermana del suplicio que era ser el contenedor de un Bijuu.

La siguiente en el equipo era Satsuki Uchiha, quien junto a su hermano gemelo Sasuke Uchiha era una de los últimos miembros del famoso Uchiha clan de Konoha.

De piel clara, cuerpo bien proporcionado, cabello largo y ojos color azabache, la joven Uchiha era la perfecta representación de una yamato nadeshiko, porque la belleza natural con la que contaba era simplemente perfecta. Satsuki vestía con una camisa tipo quipao de color azul y unos pantaloncillos negros, que junto a unas largas medias blancas cubrían sus bien definidas piernas.

Su relación con Naruto inicialmente fue tensa, pues como Sasuke, ella era alguien que usaba mucho su apellido para imponerse sobre los demás y hacerse la superior. Su trato hacia los huérfanos Uzumaki no era para nada uno de los mejores. Sin embargo, luego de que Naruto le salvara del ataque del Sannin Orochimaru en los exámenes chunin y lograra recuperar a su hermano cuando este intento fugarse de la aldea, la opinión de Satsuki sobre el muchacho cambio dramáticamente, al punto de que empezó a admirarle y ansiar ser como él.

El equipo 13 había empezado su funcionamiento como un escuadrón incompleto, ya que no había otros genin aptos para suplir la tercera plaza que poseía libre. De hecho solo se aprobó debido a que se peono que era un desperdicio devolver a Natsumi y Satsuki a la academia con todo el potencial que tenían por ofrecer.

Aquella situación fue solucionada cuando el equipo recibió en sus filas a la rara usuaria del Hyoton de nombre Haku Yuki.

Con una piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro y ojos marrones, la joven de Kiri poseía una gentil y apacible apariencia que le confería de una gran belleza. En términos de desarrollo, se quedaba atrás frente a Natsumi y Satsuki, sin embargo eso no le importo a su salvador.

Haku era la mano derecha del espadachín de la niebla Zabuza Momochi y operaba junto con él como ninjas renegados, trabajando para el que mejor pudiera pagar sus precios. Aquello no molestaba a Haku ya que desde su infancia ella había sido considerada como una desgracia por sus padres y el que alguien le diera valor a su existencia era muy importante para ella. Aun cuando eso significara ser solo una herramienta.

Fue Naruto quien le convenció de apreciarse a sí misma y apuntar por nuevas metas. El par se encontró cuando el equipo del Uzumaki tomo una misión en el País de las Olas con el fin de proteger a un constructor de puentes de nombre Tazuna.

En primeras su encuentro se dio como enemigos, pero luego de que la historia personal de la Yuki fuera revelada, Naruto puso en sus esfuerzos en sacar a la chica de la vida que llevaba.

A pesar de lo irreal que sonaba, al final Zabuza acepto tal hecho y en última instancia se sacrifico aquel día, cuando el mafioso que le había contrato le traiciono y atento contra todos los que estaban en el puente construido por Tazuna.

Haku entonces decidió hacerle caso a Naruto y se unió el equipo 13, donde no perdería su conexión con el joven Uzumaki.

La jounin del equipo, Yugao Uzuki, no estaba especialmente unida con el genin desaparecido, pero de todas formas era compartía el sentimiento de la tristeza que sus estudiantes mantenían. Después de todo, ella también había perdido a alguien importante en su vida.

Por ello la mujer de cabello morado permitía a su equipo que aprovecharan sus salidas de la aldea para buscar cualquier pista sobre el destino de Naruto. Todavía se preocupaban por cumplir sus misiones, pero la mayoría de las veces estas quedaban en segundo plano.

Aquella ocasión prometía lo mismo, ya que el equipo 13 se encontraba con el tipo de misión que todo el mundo odiaba. Escoltar a un noble o adinerado. Estas pagaban muy bien, pero normalmente implicaban soportar todo tipo de rabietas y ordenes estúpidas por parte del cliente. Con los ánimos que guardaban Natsumi y sus amigas, aquello era simplemente una receta para el desastre.

En esos momentos el equipo shinobi se encontraba en un pueblo cercano a la costa este del País del Fuego. Su misión consistía en custodiar la caravana de un sujeto que se desplazaba a la capital del país.

De una las chicas supieron que el trayecto seria una patada en el trasero. La caravana de su cliente estaba compuesta por tres carretas de gran envergadura, tanto que posiblemente ocuparían la totalidad de cualquier camino por el que transitasen. Todas pintadas de color azul con ornamentos dorados y rebosantes de equipaje. Los caballos que halaban los vehículos eran blancos y robustos, con jinetes en armaduras de metal bastante ostentosas.

A la caravana solo faltaba un letrero que pusiera "Róbenme". Aunque no fuera algo explicito, cualquier persona que deseara viajar por el continente shinobi era consciente que debía ser lo más discreto posible para evitar a bandidos y asaltantes. Ese sujeto era obviamente de tierras lejanas, pues era ridículo que fuera tan poco cuidadoso.

Fue el jinete principal el que atendió al equipo 13, pues aparentemente el cliente no se iba a molestar en atender a simpes plebeyos. Yugao pasó por alto la desfachatez debido a que estaba acostumbrada a estas y discutió con aquel sujeto cual sería el trayecto que llevarían.

Si bien las condiciones de la misión la hacían poco apetecible, el equipo 13 decidió seguir con ella. El gran recorrido que tenían por delante, les daba la oportunidad de investigar un gran trecho del País del Fuego.

El viaje fue muy incomodo. No solo porque debían seguir la caravana a pie, sino porque debe en cuando se escuchaban risas y gemidos de la caravana central. Tener un cliente flojo y petulante era malo, pero que además fuera pervertido era lo peor.

Satsuki tuvo que silenciar en varias ocasiones a su compañera Uzumaki, quien muchas veces quiso gritarle al cliente por su actitud. A ella no le agradaban nada los pervertidos, especialmente luego de que Jiraiya apartara a su hermano de su lado. De por si le preocupaba que el Ero-sennin le contagiara a Naruto todas sus mañas y al final termino haciendo algo peor.

El primer día de viaje no tuvo ninguna novedad, pero al siguiente las cosas no fueron tan bien. Como era de esperarse, todos los bandidos de la zona se sintieron atraídos por la caravana y emprendieron un asalto con aproximadamente cincuenta miembros.

El equipo 13 tenía con que defenderse del ataque. Yugao era la mayor experta en Kenjutsu de Konoha y Satsuki le seguía en ese arte usando su Sharingan para compensar su falta de experiencia. Haku hacía uso de su único Hyoton para acabar enemigos desde la distancia y Naruko era mortal a corta distancia por el uso del **Kagebushin**. Sin las reservas del Kyuibi el numero y la calidad de los clones no estaban al nivel de su hermano, pero de todas formas la rubia podía subyugar fácilmente a cualquier oponente debido a su pericia en combate.

No obstante, la superioridad numérica de sus enemigos empezó a cobrar factura cuando estos apuntaron a los carruajes. Los jinetes parecían paralizados ante los bandidos, pues no se movieron ni un centímetro cuando comenzó el ataque. Aunque las kunoichi presentes comprendieron un poco aquello, igual esperaban algo más de intervención de esos sujetos acorazados.

El equipo 13 temió lo peor cuando vieron con impotencia como un sujeto violento la puerta del carruaje central y amenazo a los presentes allí. Mas el temor de las chicas se volvió estupor cuando inmediatamente el sujeto cayó muerto por una lanza que atravesó su cabeza.

-¡Sucio plebeyo, quien te has creído para sentirte con el derecho de ordenarme algo!-se escucho en el interior del carruaje, de una voz que paralizo a las estudiantes de Yugao.

Inmediatamente el cielo se oscureció y de la nada llovieron espadas, lanzas, hachas y todo tipo de armas doradas que convirtieron el asalto de los bandidos en una autentica masacre.

Aun estando en medio del ataque, el equipo 13 se vio completamente indemne ante la sorpresiva aparición de aquellas armas que milagrosamente no les apuntaron.

Cuando todo acabo, el shock en las chicas se hizo notar. Siendo Natsumi la primera en salir de él.

-No…..no puede ser-se dijo la chica antes de correr a la carreta para ver su interior.

-¡Espera, Natsumi!-le advirtió Yugao, pero la chica ya se encontraba en la puerta del vehículo.

¿¡Naruto!?-dijo la chica observando al sujeto que se encontraba sentado en aquel lugar.

-Oh. Esto es inesperado, pero ciertamente grato. Un gusto verte de nuevo, Natsumi-chan-dijo un rubio de ojos rojos que saludo a la Uzumaki.

[Minutos después]

Los jinetes de la caravana habían retomado su travesía como si nada hubiera pasado y aunque ahora las chicas del equipo 13 se encontraban en el interior de la carreta central, su viaje se había vuelto más incomodo.

En primer lugar el cliente que había pedido la misión no era otro que Naruto. La palabra chico ahora le quedaba corta, pues su apariencia era la de un hombre en medio de sus veinte. Con un cuerpo bien esculpido y musculoso, que era bastante visible debido a que portaba su torso se encontraba desnudo.

Su cabello rubio había tomado tanto brillo que ahora más bien parecía ser dorado. Sus ojos azules habían sido sustituidos por unos de color rojo, los cuales estaban decorados por un patrón de anillos que cubrían todo el órgano sensorial. Cosa que la daba la apariencia de un doujutsu.

La única vestimenta notoria en el Uzumaki aquel momento eran unos pantalones azul oscuro que eran acompañados por unas botas de metal dorado, que hacían juego con unos pendientes de oro que usaba en el momento. Accesorio que por supuesto desconcertó a las chicas.

La razón de tan ligera vestimenta era parcialmente obvia. Naruto estaba bien acompañado.

A falta de una mejor palabra para efectuar la descripción, podía decirse que el rubio estaba rodeado por un grupo de "acompañantes", todas con ropas exóticas. Todas hacían uso de un conjunto que estaba formado por un bikini, unos pantalones anchos de tela casi transparente y unos tops de iguales características. Prendas que en conjunto no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Las chicas del equipo 13 tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para no prestarle atención a los pechos expuestos de las otras presentes.

-Pero que modales los míos-dijo Naruto con un risa un tanto petulante, al ver como el equipo 13 estaba completamente mudo. –Me parece que debo hacer algunas presentaciones. En primer lugar conozcan a Nami-dijo señalando a la chica que tenia a la izquierda.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-dijo una chica de largo cabello naranja, ojos café, ropas azul turquesa y atributos un tanto exagerados. En esto coincidan las integrantes de Konoha, ya que esa chica parecía estar compitiendo con Tsunade por ver quién tenía mayor tamaño de busto.

-Y a su hermana, Nojiko-dijo Naruto mostrando a una chica de vestimenta amarilla al lado de Nami.

-Un placer conocerles-dijo una joven de cabello corto de color azul claro, piel bronceada y ojos negros. Sus características no coincidían mucho con su llamada hermana, pero definitivamente compartían la misma figura exuberante.

-Y ella es Mea-dijo el rubio señalando a una pelirroja de ojos azules y atuendo negro.

-Un gusto-expreso con una sonrisa la chica que tenía su cabello peinado en una larga trenza.

-A mi derecha tengo a Misaki-dijo Naruto ahora mostrando a la chica en su otro costado.

-¡Hola!-dijo una rubia de piel clara con un energético saludo. Al igual que las demás, era de amplios atributos, ocultos tras unas ropas blancas. Satsuki automáticamente dudo de ella debido a sus peculiares ojos. Sus pupilas eran blancas y eran literalmente unas estrellas en unos irises dorados, dando a entender que no era una chica común y corriente.

-Ella es Neopolitan-dijo el ojirrojo enseñando a una chica con un atuendo de color rosa y blanco.

La joven de exuberante porte tenía el cabello dividió en dos mitades, una de color castaño y otra de color rosa, la cual tenía vetas de cabello blanco. Sus ojos eran de color castaño, pero cambiaron a rosa cuando dedico un saludo con sus manos.

-Disculpen su silencio. Neo es de pocas palabras-dijo Naruto ante la falta de palabras de su acompañante. -Y por último, pero no menos importante. Déjenme presentarles es Grayfia-señalo Naruto mostrando a una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos celestes, cuya belleza y gracia dejaba a todas las demás presente en ridículo.

-Un gusto conocer a las amigas de Naruto-sama-dijo la mujer con una ligera reverencia. A parte del mismo vestido base de sus compañeras, el cual era de color azul oscuro, Grayfia tenía un delantal, un cintillo y unas muñequeras blancas que eran accesorios propios de un atuendo maid.

-Debo decir que son más que amigas. Ella es mi hermana Natsumi-dijo el rubio señalando a la chica de coletas. –Y ellas son sus compañeras, Satsuki Uchiha y Haku Yuki. La mujer que les acompaña es su sensei Yugao Uzuki.

-Ya veo. Lamento mucho no haberme percatado de ello con anterioridad.

-No hay ningún inconveniente. De por si no me moleste en especificarte a quien quería como escolta. Ha sido bastante afortunado que ellas fueran las enviadas por la Hokage.

-Ciertamente lo ha sido, especialmente por que quisiera saber una cosa-dijo Natsumi para luego estallar. -¿¡Donde diablos te habías metido!?-reclamo enérgicamente la rubia de coletas.

-Estaba por allí-dijo Naruto sin mayor alboroto.

-¡Por allí!-reclamo la Uzumaki ante tan descarada respuesta.

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? ¿¡Acaso no sabes que todos te dan por muerto!?-dijo esta vez Satsuki.

-Pues ahora ves que estoy muy rebosante de vida-dijo el rubio para soltar una carcajada de burla.

-También parece que has estado muy…ocupado-comento Yugao en referencia a las acompañantes del rubio y la caravana en la que viajaban. –Eso es particularmente problemático dado que eres un shinobi de Konoha y este tú deber mantenerte en contacto con tu aldea-dijo la jounin con una voz bastante seria.

-Ya tenía planeado darme una vuelta por Konoha luego de mi paseo a la capital.

-No creo que sea posible. Tú tienes que ir a Konoha cuanto antes. De lo contrario podrías enfrentar cargos de deserción y traición-dijo Yugao con un tono una tanto amenazante, lo que causo que la jounin se ganara una cuantas malas miradas de parte de las acompañantes de Naruto.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Realmente no tengo intenciones de volver a ser un shinobi de tal sitio.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamaron con total impresión las miembros del equipo 13.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Oniisan!-dijo Natsumi casi fuera de sí. -¿¡Qué pasa con tu sueño de volverte Hokage!?

-Ese es un puesto demasiado insignificante para mí.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!

-Yo siempre lo hago. Hay mejores cosas a las que puedo apuntar. Una de ellas es tomar el mandato de Uzu.

-¿Esa isla cercana al País del Fuego y al País del Agua?-comento Haku confundida. –Pero si allí no hay nada más que ruinas.

-En efecto Uzu está en ruinas, pero eso es momentáneo. Pronto conseguiré una nueva ciudad que represente a mi reino.

-¿Y esa cual sería?-dijo Yugao visiblemente preocupada.

-Eso dependerá de cómo sea el recibimiento del pomposo a cargo de este cuchitril de País. Tengo unas palabras que decirle.

-T-tu planeas amenazar al Daimyo.

-Yo simplemente voy a mostrarle que es un verdadero rey.

* * *

Y aquí les dejo esta historia bastante crack. No hay mucho que explicarles, el resumen del fic lo dice todo. Solo debo aclare que el color de los ojos de Naruto es completamente estético, no es el RinneSharingan, solo el Rinnegan. También les adelantare algo. El continente shinobi de la historia no es global como en el canon. Hay otras localidades más allá del País del Agua y el País de la Tierra.

Espero que las integrantes iniciales del harem de Naruto sean de su gusto. Su sequito principal no está allí solo porque son bonitas, también pensé un poco su funcionalidad para las intenciones de Naruto.

No tendrá ningún compañero de batalla, pues el no considera a nadie digno de acompañarlo en combate (aunque técnicamente él trabajaba siempre en equipo).

Para finalizar les dejo una pequeña lista de origen para que puedan ubicar mejor a cada personaje.

Nami-Nojiko: One Piece

Neopolitan: RWBY (tengo tiempo queriendo ponerla en algún harem)

Misaki Shokuhou: Toaru Majutsu no Index

Mea Kurosaki: To Love Ru Darkness

Grayfia Lucifuge: Highschool DxD


	2. Chapter 2

**El Guerrero Dorado de Uzu**

No me pertenece Naruto, Fate ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 2**

-H-hermano. D-detente. E-esto está realmente mal-dijo Natsumi entre gemidos, conforme la hombría de Naruto acariciaba su descubierta intimidad. La chica temblaba cual gelatina en esos momentos. No solo por los sentimientos encontrados que le daban las manos del rubio al recorrer su torso desnudo, sino por los besos que el rubio le daba en el cuello.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Natsumi?-dijo el joven, quien se encontraba detrás de la rubia, pasando una de sus manos al pecho de la chica para apretar uno de sus erectos y extasiados pezones. -¿Acaso no te gusto?-dijo Naruto ladinamente.

-¡S-somos hermanos!-dijo la chica con un gemido ahogado.

-¿Y? Eso solo aseguraría que la sangre de nuestros descendientes sea más pura-respondió el rubio en tono burlón.

-¡P-pero está mal que hagamos esto!

-Solo estaría mal si ambos no quisiéramos esto.

-P-por favor para esta locura.

-Hagamos algo-dijo Naruto para luego tomar las caderas de la rubia y levantarle lo suficiente para ubicarla sobre su verga. -Repíteme eso en diez minutos. Cuando termines de experimentar la sensación de nuestros cuerpos unidos, dime que me detenga-dijo para entonces penetrar a la chica de coletas de un solo tiro.

Naturalmente fue doloroso para la joven Uzumaki el sentir como su virginidad había sido tomada por una bestia como la que poseía su hermano entre sus piernas, sobre todo porque esta fue capaz de alcanzar las profundidades de su útero.

En ese punto, Naruto no hizo algo como empezar a embestirle salvajemente. El simplemente se empotro a la perfección en el cuerpo de su hermana, cuidando que ella experimentara al máximo el placer de dicha unión.

El seguir jugando con sus senos ayudo bastante a ese hecho. El rubio envolvía con ambas manos el busto de la rubia, halando de vez en cuando sus pezones con el objetivo de poder sacarle más de esos tiernos quejidos que emitía conforme ella se excitaba más.

Originalmente solo el alivio de que su hermano estuviera con vida evitaba que la situación se tornara completamente desagradable para Natsumi, sin embargo el que además Naruto le manifestara que le amaba no solo como hermana, sino como mujer ayudo a que ella desechara dicho malestar, pues era algo que le había corroído por mucho tiempo.

Una cosa que había incomodado a Natsumi en muchas ocasiones era el hecho de que su hermano y ella fueran de géneros diferentes. Tal suceso había provocado que ambos tuvieran que hacer muchas cosas por separado y que por ello no tuvieran la relación que ella hubiera deseado para los dos.

Sin embargo, tal distinción había dado a lugar a que otras cosas pudieran existir. Naruko no podía negar que ella tenía algunos sentimientos hacia su hermano, los cuales había ignorado en virtud de no hacer que la imagen de los demás hacia su hermano se deteriorara.

El que se presentara una situación en donde todos esos sentimientos pudieran salir a flote era realmente maravilloso y más porque no había sido ella quien los saco a relucir sino Naruto.

Era totalmente cuestionable la forma arbitraria con la que decidió demostrarlos, pero de nada servía arruinar el momento. En esos momentos, Natsumi solo agradeció el tener su actual cuerpo para pasarla bien con su hermano.

-Los diez minutos están por terminar, supongo que es momento para hacer caso a tu petición, Natsumi-chan-dijo Naruto en tono burlón.

-¡No! ¡No puedes detenerte ahora, Naruto!-le reclamo la rubia.

-¿Segura? ¿Si sabes lo que pasara a continuación?

-¡Sí! ¡Jamás no separaremos de nuevo!

-Exacto-dijo Naruto para entonces sujetar a su hermana, al tiempo que se corría dentro de ella. –Ahora eres mucho más que mi hermana, Natsumi-chan. Eres una de mis consortes y tienes la dicha de extender nuestro legado.

-¡Siii!-expreso la rubia con éxtasis mientras sentía como su interior se llenaba de semen.

-Es bueno que tengas presentes que si lo deseo, yo puedo fertilizar a cualquier mujer con sola ronda, pero….-dijo Naruto para entonces llevar a Natsumi al suelo y tomar sus caderas. –No soy de los que se conforman con una sola ronda.

-¡Por favor continua!-rogo la chica, para entonces sentir como su intimidad volvía a ser castigada sin ninguna contemplación. Los gemidos de la chica hicieron de nuevo acto de presencia, esta vez con una mayor cadencia y energía.

La rubia ya no sentía la necesidad de ocultar que estaba disfrutando de la enorme verga de su hermano en su coño. No tenía por que avergonzase por sus sentimientos, ni tampoco reprimirlos. Podía dejar todas sus molestias y desatarse como jamás lo había hecho.

Ahora por si alguien se preguntaba cómo es que las compañeras de Natsumi estaban permitiendo que la rubia estuviera en tal situación, la respuesta era bastante sencilla. Ellas no estaban en posición alguna de hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras Natsumi tenía la dicha contar con la atención del rubio original y las demás integrantes del equipo 13 eran tratadas por un grupo de clones hechos por el ahora ojirrojo. Cada uno con el mismo físico del original, sus mismos atributos y su misma energía.

Actualmente Satsuki ya experimentaba de un tercer orgasmo proporcionado por el Naruto que castigaba vigorosamente su coño con su verga. La pelinegra que una vez porto presuntuosamente el titulo de ser la heredera del clan Uchiha, gemía de forma descontrolada mientras cabalgaba de espaldas al rubio que ahora le poseía.

Naruto, desde una posición acostada, sujetaba los brazos de la Uchiha, quien contribuía en el movimiento de vaivén necesario para que la verga del rubio alcanzara las profundidades de la intimidad de la chica.

-Debo decirlo, Satsuki. Eres todo lo que esperaba. Te desarrollaste muy bien en estos años que pasaron-dijo Naruto.

-¡Ajaa!-fue lo único que pudo expresar la chica que jadeaba con la mirada perdida.

-Me impresiono el encontrar que todavía eras virgen. Como siempre decías que te preocupaba el resurgir de tu clan, uno podía pensar que alguien ya te había tomado por esa belleza que te gastas.

-¡N-ni hablar! ¡T-tenía que esperar a alguien indicado para tal privilegio!-dijo la chica a la vez que Naruto soltaba sus brazos para llevar sus manos a su cadera y aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas. -¡A-alguien como tú, Naruto!-dijo Satsuki

-Me alegra oír eso, Satsuki-chan. Ya que yo también necesitaba alguien como tú para reconstruir mi reino y clan. Tu herencia y habilidades te hacen apta para llevar mi futura descendencia.

-¡S-si! ¡Y-yo te daré todos los bebes que necesites!

-¿Si tienes que presente que serán del clan Uzumaki y no del Uchiha?

-¿¡A quien le importa el clan Uchiha!? ¡Solo hazme tuya, Naruto!-exclamo la pelinegra para entonces ser besada por Naruto mientras ambos hacían mas vigoroso su encuentro.

En una situación similar se encontraba Haku, quien también había aceptado la misma propuesta del rubio de llevar su descendencia. Claro que en este caso tal tema no parecía tener mayor peso, debido a que la Yuki estaba lejos de poder pensar racionalmente.

En algún momento ella había mencionado que extrañaba la sensación calidez que le brindaba él le brindaba, por lo que el Uzumaki se dio a la tarea de saciar tal necesidad usando dos clones para tomar los dos agujeros inferiores de la pelinegra en un emparedado del que la Yuki no quiso salir una vez que se vio inmersa en el.

Dos vergas se ocupaban de su culo y coño, llenando tales cavidades con una sensación de calor que se expandían por su cuerpo cada vez que la chica experimentaba un orgasmo.

Lastimosamente para Haku, el placer que recibía era efímero, ya que debido a su Kekkei Genkai, su cuerpo se termo regulaba para mantenerse en una temperatura que otros pondrían definir como fría.

Claro que Naruto no permitía que su acompañante la pasara mal debido a su condición y por eso mantenía constante su acción sobre la pelinegra,

Para cualquier observador era comprensible que aquellas jóvenes kunoichi sucumbieran tan fácilmente a los sentimientos que tenían por el rubio, pues se requería de un gran temple y una fuerte disciplina para poder superarlos y resistir la situación que se le había presentado.

Sin embargo, no había una justificación clara para el hecho de que la jounin Yugao Uzuki estuviera al borde de la inconsciencia por la cogida a la que estaba siendo sometida.

Con un Naruto ocupando su sensual boca, con otro tomando desenfrenadamente su intimidad y con uno último castigando su culo, la pelimorada realmente no estaba en condiciones para poder entender cualquier argumento cursi que pudiera ofrecerle el rubio para justificar sus repentinas acciones. Aunque la verdad es que de todas formas no habría merito alguno en que ella pudiera pensar en ese momento, pues Naruto no tenía nada que decirle. El ya tenía claro lo que iba hacer.

Si bien no conocía con mucha profundidad a la jounin, Naruto tenía presente que la jounin había sufrido bastante por la pérdida de su amante Hayato en la invasión orquestada por Orochimaru en los exámenes chunin. Por ello el tomo la iniciativa de ocupar ese hueco que había quedado en el corazón de la jounin para así liberarle de tal dolor. Era claro que existía la posibilidad de que Yugao rechazara tales intenciones, Naruto ahora del tipo de personas que no estaba dispuesto a recibir rechazos.

Para la pena de difunto ojeroso, el fuego pasional al que fue sometido su ex-compañera fue suficiente para borrar los recuerdos que le involucraban. Yugao no tardo mucho en llegar a la conclusión de había conseguido un amante mucho mejor que Hayate y empezó a disfrutar voluntariamente del placer desenfrenado en el que estaba involucrada.

Eventualmente las mentes de las integrantes del equipo 13 compartieron un pensamiento unánime. Amo a Naruto Uzumaki. No el tipo de amor que causaba una ligeras mariposas en el estomago, sino del tipo que provocaba que las personas hicieran todo tipo de locuras por la persona amada. Locuras como mandar a la mierda toda la lealtad que tuvieras por tu aldea a favor del hombre que ahora era dueño de tu corazón.

Ciertamente todo sonaba como un asunto extremadamente cursi y carente lógica. No era de creerse que la lealtad de todo un equipo de Konoha había sido comprometida por una orgia de un solo hombre.

Pues la verdad es que la hombría de Naruto no era el único factor que había actuado en la caída del equipo 13. Misaki se había encargado de que sus nuevas compañeras ofrecieran poca resistencia antes los "encantos" de su jefe.

La rubia contaba con una habilidad que era por demás peculiar y aterradora, pues le permitía tomar el completo control del sistema nervioso de una persona. Como podía instituirse, dicha habilidad provenía de los extravagantes ojos estrellados de la chica. Estos tenían la capacidad de enviar ondas de Chakra Raiton a los cuerpos de las personas que su portadora tuviera en su rango de visión.

Funcionalmente podía describírsele como un Genjutsu, pero a diferencia de estos la técnica de Misaki tomaba el sistema nervioso del cuerpo de la víctima y no su red de Chakra, por lo que su efectividad inmediata era mayor.

Para que un shinobi empleara un Genjutsu de control primero debía preparar su técnica, luego debía asaltar la red de Chakra de su víctima y finalmente emitir las órdenes que deseara dejar a esta. Un proceso que por lo mínimo tomaba unos cincos minutos si los shinobi involucrados son de nivel medio.

Misaki no tenía tales contra tiempos. La efectividad de su técnica era inmediata desde el momento en que la usaba. Las limitaciones que tenía su poder eran otras.

Primero que nada, ella solo podía emitir órdenes simples. Por lo difícil que era configurar una onda de Chakra con un mensaje complejo, ella solo podía dar comandos sencillos y concisos como "detente", "camina" o "atemorízate".

Segundo, si el Chakra de la víctima sobrepasaba al suyo en una gran medida, su habilidad no tendría ningún efecto. Como lastimosamente sus reservas de Chakra no eran algo para nada destacable, la selección de victimas de Misaki era bastante limitada. En condiciones normales, ella apenas podía subyugar a un ninja de recién salido de la academia.

Y por último, las órdenes que podía imprimir en sus víctimas no eran permanentes. De acuerdo a la intensidad de la onda de Chakra emitida, la hipnosis de la victima solo podía durar un par de minutos o unos escasos segundos. Eventualmente el Chakra emitido por Misaki se disiparía del cuerpo de la víctima y esta por ende se liberaría del control.

Este conjunto de debilidades fue lo que provoco que las habilidades de la familia de Misaki resultaran poco atractivas para los antiguos líderes de las grandes aldeas ninja, quienes las desestimaron a favor de los tradicionales y confiables Genjutsu.

Naruto sin embargo entendía el potencial que había tras tales habilidades, por lo que se aseguro de encontrar una forma para pulir los desperfectos que agobiaban a Misaki.

Si bien entrenar extensivamente era la opción obvia para muchos, Naruto opto por un camino menos laborioso para su secuaz. El rubio se había hecho de una gran habilidad en el Fuinjutsu, el cual uso para crear sellos que le permitían compartir su Chakra con otros, aun de forma remota.

Valiéndose de sus ingentes reservas, Naruto sello en talismanes de papel una buena cantidad de Chakra, la que normalmente requería un **Rasengan** a toda potencia, cuidando combinar su energía con una fracción de la propia de la persona que usaría el sello.

El talismán se encargaba de mezclar uniformemente el Chakra de los involucrados, permitiendo entonces que cualquiera hiciera uso de la energía sellada en el papel. El usuario simplemente debía poner el talismán sobre su piel y este se convertía en una extensión temporal de su sistema circulatorio de Chakra, proveyéndole de esa forma de una nueva reserva de esta energía.

Con este proceso Misaki no solo obtenía el impulso que necesitaba para atacar victimas más fuertes que ella, sino que podía extender los alcances de su técnica a niveles que ella nunca pudo imaginar. El Chakra Uzumaki de Naruto era mucho más estable que el suyo, por lo que podía tener una vida mucho más longeva en el cuerpo de otra persona. Una hipnosis de cinco minutos ahora podía durar hasta un mes con el impulso de poder que había adquirido.

Para complejidad de las ordenes aun era un inconveniente a corregir, pero esa era la menor de las preocupaciones para Naruto, pues el no requería de tal habilidad para sus planes a largo plazo.

Ciertamente era tentadora la idea de usar la habilidad de Misaki para controlar a seres de gran influencia como los Daymio, pero Naruto prefería no usar esa clase de artimañas para su cruzada. El rubio ante todo tenía que ganarse el respeto de sus lacayos y eso implicaba que debía demostrar que era más fuerte que su adversario. Debía aplastar a sus contrincantes únicamente con su fuerza.

Por esa razón Naruto solo hacía que Misaki usara su habilidad para cosas banales que no merecieran su total atención.

Conquistar a una chica estaba por supuesto fuera de esa categoría, pero Naruto ya tenía un plan bien establecido para su visita a la capital del País del Fuego y no podía permitir que su repentino encuentro equipo 13 cambiara las cosas.

Como el ya tenía a dichas kunoichi en su mira, el rubio considero que no estaba demás que Misaki acelerase un poco el curso de sus conquistas. De lo contrario le tomaría todo el viaje "persuadir" a las kunoichi de abandonar Konoha y unirse a él. No se hubiera quejado de ello, pero el ya tenía un cronograma que seguir.

Justamente por esa razón es que Nami, Mea, Nojiko y Neo abandonaron la caravana con antelación, para llegar primero a la capital del País del Fuego. Ellas cuatro se encargarían de hacer varios arreglos que harían más cómodo y fructífero el cometido de su señor.

Tanto Mea como Neo eran las asesinas del grupo. Ellas se encargarían de eliminar la vigilancia y a aquellos que pudieran comprometer el viaje. Aunque su amo seguramente terminaría viéndoselas con los shinobi y guardias en el lugar, ellas debían asegurarse que él tuviera vía libre para dar su mensaje.

Nami y Nojiko por el contrario, tenían un papel más benigno. Ellas se encargarían de sustraer todos los tesoros que encontrara en el palacio del Daimyo y sus adyacencias. Si bien a Naruto no tenía particular interés en las riquezas, había muchos artefactos y joyas de Uzu que habían terminado en manos políticos pretenciosos que las adquirieron por su valor. El Uzumaki por lo tanto sentía que tenía un deber de sangre en recuperarlas.

Lo ideal era que él lo hiciera por sí mismo, pero ese tipo de trabajo iba mejor con maestras del robo como lo eran Nami y Nojiko, cuyas habilidades de robo y sigilo estaban por encima de las de muchos shinobi.

Debido a tal misión, ellas no estaban particularmente enfadadas por ser desplazadas por las chicas de Konoha. Las cuatro sabían que no podían permitirse ese momento de placer con su amo, ya que de hacerlo ellas estarían indispuestas por al menos un día.

Misaki si sentía algo de frustración por no poder participe de la diversión de su amo. Ya también debía estar disponible para cuando llegaran a la capital, pero ella tenía que escuchar todo lo que las demás hacían en la carroza principal y eso era demasiada tentación.

Solo la presencia de Grayfia le desalentaba de entrar a la fiesta. Si bien su amo era lo suficientemente relajado como para permitirle unírsele aun cuando tenía una responsabilidad, la peliplata le castigaría por faltar a sus deberes.

Siendo la mayor de todas, Grayfia era la más sensata del grupo de Naruto. Podía ceder a ciertos estímulos, pero la mayoría del tiempo era que ponía el orden entre las demás. Naruto le había el papel de ser su vocera cuando llegaran al palacio, por lo que debía mantener su mente entera y centrada. Todo lo contrario a lo que ocurría con las chicas de Konoha.

Ella no iba a cuestionar en absoluto las acciones de su amo, pues hacerlo le llevaría a cruento castigo. Daba gracias al cielo que él le había autorizado a interrumpirlo cuando se diera el momento de llegar a la capital, pues ese momento parecía haber llegado.

Las casas y tiendas que se extendían a las afueras de la capital se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, indicando que ya habían abandonado el área inhabitada del país.

Ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar un sitio donde parar antes de entrar a la capital, pues el gobernante de Uzu tenía que acomodarse antes de hacer su entrada formal.

* * *

Para que vean la historia no tenia propaganda engañosa, les entrego un nuevo capítulo lleno de "acción". Lo corto aquí porque el siguiente trae acción de la normal, aunque dependiendo de cómo salga, también puede tenga su dosis de la otra "acción".

Añado que esta historia tiene un corte menos serio que las otras donde tengo a un Naruto con un Rinnegan de la nada. Por tal razón el "harem fácil" está presente. Mi inspiración para el fic son las historias de **DealtShadow35** , cuyo estilo quise traer a la parte hispana de la página, solo que omitiendo la parte "repetitiva" que a veces uno ve presente.

Antes finalizar tengo una petición. Necesito una persona femenina que funja como la esposa "más reciente" del Daymio. No debe ser mayor de 25 y tiene que ser un personaje común. Es decir, no debe tener ningún poder, ni trasfondo especial. Una simple civil que será secues….. "Rescatada" por Naruto solo porque si.

 **Gadihan** : Que bueno. Ya se verá en el siguiente capítulo.

 **universeDBS1994** : Me alegra. Aquí está la continuación.

 **Genjuki:** Gracias

 **omega9028** : Los WTF se van a quedar cortos.

 **Guest** : Gracias

 **miguelgiulianoco** : No quería darle un toque de Fate tan extenso. Para el momento en que comencé, solo Gilgamesh/Naruto y Arturia tenían papeles. Coincido contigo con Enkiodu.

 **Skull Flame** : Gracias. Hay que ver si en verdad proceden las lolis en este fic. Aun si las detallara como mayores, siento que les quitaría la esencia.

 **Ryuzaki Uchida** : Exacto. La idea es que cualquier observador externo vea a Naruto y se pregunte que idiota concibió eso. Yo diría que es un Gilgamesh suavizado por Naruto.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Elchabon** : Gracias. Me alegra que te gustara todo.

 **Irashi Uzumaki859** : Gracias. Igual. Tenía la necesidad de incluirla en alguna parte.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Ya verás que se viene.

 **Shadic21** : Thanks

Y eso es todo por ahora. No olviden comentar.


End file.
